Sentimientos Incomprendidos
by RainbowDash16
Summary: A Fluttershy le rompen el corazón por su amor platonico, Big Mac, y su buen amigo Discord tiene una excelente idea para levantarle el animo... ¡viajar en el tiempo para enseñarle los distintos tipos de animales! ... pero algo sale terriblemente mal... Aqui salen algunos de mis ocs (que invente solo para la historia x3 y ninguno tiene amorios con ningunos de los ponies originales).
1. Los Celos

**Cap1. Los Celos.**

-En serio, deberias dejar de disculparte, ya paso-le decia una adorable pony pegaso color amarillo de crin rosada a un dragonequs con partes de diferentes animales, quien habia ido a visitarla.  
-Pero, Fluttershy, lo que hize es...-aparece un pañuelo con magia-inperdonable! aun no sé como me perdonaste tan rapido-replico el dragonequs.  
-Por favor, Discord, todos cometemos errores-le dijo Fluttershy acariciando la parte inferior de la barbilla de Discord como se le acaricia a un gato.  
Discord se ruborizo un poco, pero logro controlarse.  
-No lo diras en serio...  
-Vamos! todas te perdonamos, deja de sufrir-solto una risita-, ¿gustas un chocolate caliente?  
Discord sonrio y asintio. El conejito de Fluttershy, Angel observaba a Discord con disgusto, este le saco la lengua y lo ignoro.  
Fluttershy preparaba muy atenta el chocolate, y Discord la observaba, ella parecia tararear una dulce melodia. Discord sonreia al escuchar las letras de esa dulce cancion, pero era raro, no habia notado lo linda que es Fluttershy... ¿acaso siempre habia sido tan linda?  
Alejo esos pensamentos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera entendia de que se trataba, pero fuese lo que fuese, debia evitar sentir eso.  
-¿Discord?  
Tan hundido estaba pensando que noto que Fluttershy habia acabado.  
-¿Eh?  
-Aquí esta tu chocolate-le entrego la taza sonriendo-, me alegra que vengas de visita. ¡Esta semana sera de lo mejor! ¿verdad? iremos de dia de campo, tomaremos el té, tal vez veamos peliculas, podriamos hacer pijamadas, nos contaremos historias de mariposas y ponies felices, de hadas y muy lindas, ¿verdad?  
-Eh... si...-Discord no la escuchaba, miraba con atencion su taza.  
-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Fluttershy.  
-¿Eh? si si si... solo pensaba en... más cosas divertidas...  
-Esto será grandioso!

El resto del dia fue normal, hablaron todo el dia, tomaron el té, jugaron algunas cosas, Discord le conto un parde historias de terror a Fluttershy, y Fluttershy historias demasiado rositas a Discord.  
Salieron a dar un paseo, prepararon algunos postres, Discord ayudo a Fluttershy con algunos animales y más tarde seria de noche.  
Cenaron con normalidad, Discord haciendo unas cuantas bromas, normalmente aparecerse en el plato de Fluttershy fingiendo ser comida, guiñandole y diciendo "¿quieres darme un mordisquito?", Fluttershy reia y se ruborizaba.  
Luego ambos fueron a dormir, Discord en el sofa y Fluttershy en su habitacion.  
A mitad de la noche, Discord escucho el grito de su amiga, e inmediatamente subio a ver.  
Fluttershy sudaba y se veia asustada, mirando al rededor con temor.  
-¡Discord!-exclamo ella asustada, llendo hacia el y abrazandolo.  
-¿que sucede?-se extraño él.  
-Tuve un sueño horrible-sollozo la pony.  
-Tranquila, sea lo que sea no puede hacerte daño, fue solo un sueño...  
Fluttershy sonrio aliviada y se acosto de nuevo.  
-¿te quedarias... por si acaso?

A la mañana siguiente, Discord desperto con unos fuertes rayos del sol, noto que Fluttershy ya no estaba.  
Bajo y estaba servido su desayuno, con una nota.

"_Tuve que ir a ayudar a Applejack y Big Mac, vuelvo pronto. Esta tu desayuno en la mesa. Por favor, cuida a Ange_l"

Solto un gruñido y observo la comida, y se la comio.  
Desidio dejar solo al conejo, quien no protesto, y se dirigio a Sweet Apple Acres haciendo una aparición en el granero. Ahí estaba Applebloom con sus 2 amigas, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.  
-¡¿Discord?!-exclamaron las 3 con sorpresa.  
-¿y Fluttershy?  
-Esta ayudando a Big Mac con las gallinas, ¿por qué?-dijo una voz detras de él-, por cierto, ¿conoces las puertas?  
Discord se volteo y estaba Applejack.  
-Oh! Applezap!  
-"Applejack"-corrigio la pony.  
-Eso. ¿donde dices que esta Fluttershy?  
-Ayudando a Big Mac, ¿por qué?  
-Por nada, la... la necesitaba...  
Inmediato salio del granero y vio a una timida Fluttershy (más de lo usual), tratando de preguntarle algo a Big Mac.  
-¿Bi... Big... Big Mac...?-musitaba la pegaso.  
-¿Eeyup?-respondio el corcel sin mirarla, arreando algunas gallinas a su corral.  
Fluttershy tenia una gallina herida sobre su lomo, y parecia tratar de decirle a Big Mac, pero no podia. Nada fuera de lo normal, pensó Discord.  
Pero Fluttershy estaba ruborizada.  
-Big Mac... Hum... esta gallina... es... esta... herida...  
Big Mac fue hacia Fluttershy, quien se sonrojo más y lo miro con "ojos de borrego". Este observo la gallina y luego se dirigio a Fluttershy.  
-Fluttershy...  
Fluttershy lo miro, aun más ruborizada.  
-¿Podrias sanarla?  
Fluttershy sonrio nerviosa y se alejo rapido de ahí, mucho más ruborizada.  
Discord apreto su garra y miro con furia hacia Big Mac.  
-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Applejack, al parecer, aguantandose la risa.  
-¿Eh?-Discord dio un respingo-, no, nada...-y se desaparecio.  
Aparecio en donde estaba Fluttershy, quien murmuraba cosas para sí, que sonaban como: "Soy tan tonta" , "Maldita timidez".  
-¿Fluttershy?  
Fluttershy dio un respingo y miro a Discord con sorpresa.  
-¿¡Discord!?  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Oh, claro... solo es que...-comezo a bendar la herida de la gallina-. Discord...-miro a su amigo con lagrimas en sus ojos...  
-¿Fluttershy...?  
-¡Vine a ayudar a Applejack porque queria estar al lado de Big Mac por un rato!  
Discord sintio como una cubeta de hielos cayera sobre él.  
Fluttershy sollozaba...  
Discord abrazo a Fluttershy, acariciando su suave melena.  
-No llores Fluttershy... él se lo pierde...  
-¿perderse de qué?  
-de tu hermosa personalidad-le dijo él.  
-Gracias, Discord... estare aqui un rato... ¿que tal si haces algo tu solo?

Discord se aparecio en el castillo de Twilight algo conmosionado.  
Twilight lo reprendio por entrar solo así, pero noto su expresión triste y trato de relajarse.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Twilight, necesito tu ayuda...  
-¿que sucede? ¿algo le sucedio a Fluttershy?-pregunto Twilight alarmada.  
-No, de hecho... es que... he estado experimentando sentimientos nuevos... me enfureci cuando crei que a Fluttershy le gustaba el hermano de Applejack... y cuando ella me lo confirmo... me... senti triste...  
Twilight abrio mucho los ojos y pensó.  
-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser, Discord!  
-¿que no puede ser?  
-Estas celoso de Big Mac! y eso quiere decir que... ¡te gusta Fluttershy!  
-¿celoso? ¿que me gusta Fluttershy?  
-¡OH MY GOSH! Esto es increible!  
-Estas bromeando... ¡oye! ¡yo soy el que bromea!  
-No es broma, Discord, es normal... y bastante logico, la verdad...  
-No entiendo...  
-y no me sorprende, si no sabias que era la amistad, es obvio que tampoco sabrias que es el "Amor".  
-¿Qué?  
-Atracción sentimental.

-HUSH! Bien... tendre que explicartelo todo...

Luego de visitar a Twilight, y entender todo acerca del "Amor", se fue muy pensativo a casa de Fluttershy. Ella ya estaba ahí, llorando otra vez...  
-¿Fluttershy? ¿Que sucedio?  
Discord se sento al lado de ella en el sofa. Ella lo miro muy triste y lo abrazo, sollozando con fuerza.  
-¡soy tan tonta! le dije a Big Mac lo que siento y... y... el me dijo que no sentia lo mismo... ¡que verguenza!  
-¿le dijiste?  
-Fui tan tonta...  
Discord la miro y no sabia que pensar. Por un lado estaba feliz de que a Fluttershy la rechazaran, ya que no podria estar con Big Mac, pero por el otro, ahora Fluttershy estaba destrozada.  
Aunque una idea un tanto loca se le cruzo por la mente para poder hacerla sentir mejor... 


	2. Las Praderas Fluttercord

Discord observo como su pobre amiga sollozaba, murmurandose insultos a sí misma, él trataba de consolarla acariciando su rosa melena, lo cual ella ignoraba alegando que era un fracaso, una tonta, hasta llegar a gritarle (lo más que podia y se permitia a sí misma) que la dejara sola.  
Pero Discord solo la abrazaba más fuerte, lo cual, aunque no lo dijera, Fluttershy agradecia.  
-Discord..-musito despues de un rato-. lo siento..  
-No Fluttershy, no es..  
-Pero fue muy horrible de mi parte haberte gritado...  
-Los amigos cometen errores-la calmo Discord guiñandole un ojo.  
Fluttershy sonrio con gusto y bostezo. Parpadeo un par de veces y se dejo caer en el sofa.  
La pony comenzo a roncar ligeramente, como si fuese el ronquido de una ligera mariposa, al tiempo que entraba en ese mundo de fantasias que enteramente de ella.  
Discord sonrio. De verdad que Flutershy se veia tan tierna dormida. La cargo y la llevo a su habitación, la arropo. Fluttershy parecia totalmente privada.  
Discord suspiro y le sonrio a esa carita tan inocente que ella tenia.  
Se puso a pensar en lo que Twilght le habia dicho. ¿que a él le 'gustaba' Fluttershy?, bueno, le gustaba su suave voz, le gustaba toda la atención que ella solia poner en él, le gustaban sus ojos verdes y brillantes, le gustaba mucho su dulce personalidad... tal vez la teoria de Twilight era cierta.  
-¿Fluttershy? ¿estas dormida?-pregunto este a la dormida Fluttershy, y su duda fue contestada por un ronquido-, Emmm, bueno... hum... buenas... este... buenas noches... -luego la miro muy apenado y le planto un beso en la frente. Discord, terriblemente avergonzado, salio de la habitación lo más rapido que pudo. Fluttershy sonrio.  
A la mañana siguiente cuando Fluttershy desperto, Discord subio rapidamente a la habitacion de Fluttershy con una flor cristalina y un cartel con la leyenda : "_Felicidades Fluttershy, la mejor amiga del mundo_"  
Fluttershy sonrio.  
-¿que es todo eso?  
-Ya veras lo que te espera.  
Discord dejo caer la flor y tomo a Fluttershy con él y se aparecieron en el jardin.  
-¿que dirias de un viaje a traves de los tiempos para que conozcas los distintos tipos de animales que existeron?-le pregunto Discord a Fluttershy, a quien se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar tal idea.  
-Oh Discord!-exclamo la pony dandole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

Twilight leia algunos libros acerca de romance para ver como podia ayudar a Discord, ya que ella sabia lo mucho que a Fluttershy le gustaba Big Mac. Era increible, ¡a Discord le gustaba Fluttershy!  
simplemente increible.  
En ese momento, irrumpieron Applejack y Rarity muy angustiadas.  
-¡Fluttershy ha desaparecido!-exclamaron las 2.  
-¿no esta?-se extraño Twilght-, ¿por qué no le preguntan a Discord?  
-Porque... ¡Discord tampoco esta! ¡Ambos han desaparecido!-exclamo Rarity con su tono exagerado de siempre.  
Twilight se sorprendio, y junto a sus amigas y Spike fueron lo más pronto que pudieron a la casa de Fluttershy.  
Todo se veia normal, tanto por dentro como por fuera, excepto por la flor cristalina y el cartel, pero ninguno de los dos se veia sospechoso.  
Los 4 amigos buscaron como locos por toda la casa de Fluttershy durante dos horas enteras. El conejo de Fluttershy les ayudo, igual de espantado.  
Hasta que de una nube cayo una pegaso azul de crin colorida, quien reia levemente al verlos tan ansiosos.  
-¡De verdad que exageran!-exclamo la pegaso-, solo fueron a un paseo por toda Equestria, creo.  
-¿Un viaje?-se extraño Rarity-¿¡y por qué no nos dijeron!? y aun más importante, Rainbow Dash, ¡¿por qué demoraste tanto en decirnos?!  
-Era gracioso verlos a todos ustedes como unos psicopatas buscandola.  
Los 4 la miraron furiosos, y ella solo se rio.  
-Al menos sabemos donde estan-dijo Applejack aliviada-, pero.. ¿y si algo le pasara a Fluttershy?  
-Tranquila, AJ, ella estara muy bien... despues de todo, es Discord con quien esta-dijo Twilght con una sonrisita picara.

-¡Oh Discord! Gracias otra vez, ¿donde estamos?  
-Las Praderas Americanas.  
Estaban en una pradera, llena de plantas y distintos tipos raros de animales, gran variedad de flores y un clima agradable.  
-¿Praderas Americanas?-se extraño la pony-, eso no es Equestria.  
-Claro que no, te dije que veris muchos animales, pero no solo los de Equestria.  
Fluttershy sonrio, se acerco a la diversidad de animales, pequeños y medianos.  
-Esa es una Torcazilla, ese un Jilgueru, ese es un Ciernado-decia Discord señalando los animalitos que Fluttershy le mostraba.  
En cuanto Fluttershy ya no le prestaba atención a Discord, este comezo a causar un pequeño caos con unos animalitos que habian ahí. Los hacia más grandes, o más pequeños, los mutaba, fusionaba y cosas aun peores.  
Un grito saco a Discord de su ensimisnamiento y devolvio a los animales a su estado normal. Un animal habia atacado a Fluttershy. Un Tigroso, que es una rara mutación de oso con tigre.  
Esos animales son unas bestias, atacan sin razón, pareciera que por diversión, y a Fluttershy le habia tocado.  
Discord, realmente furioso, se puso en frente de Fluttershy y enfrento a la criatura, quien se sintio intimidada por la terrible magnitud de Discord, el hecho de ser de varios animales, y que no le tuviese miedo.  
Fluttershy trato de no mirar, y le gritaba a Discord cosas como "No lo hieras tanto!" o que aunque sea solo lo espantara.  
Discord decidio ceder a las propuestas de su amiga y lo auyento.  
Inmediatamente fue hacia Fluttershy , a quien le sangraba el lomo terriblemente. Discord se asusto e inmediatamente aparecio bendas y alcocol para sanarla. A parte de la herida, se habia propisiado muchos golpes.  
Fluttershy sollozo un poco, era el dolor y la desepción del animal demoniaco.  
-Lo siento Fluttershy, habia olvidado el tipo de bestias que se aparecian en estos Prados...  
Fluttershy le sonrio.  
El sol se escondia, la noche pronto bendria, y no tenian donde dormir.  
Fluttershy descanzaba bajo un arbol, con algunos animalitos que le hacian compañia, mientras que Discord le buscaba comida a Fluttershy. Ella habia insistia que no tenia que hacerlo, pero Discord fue a buscarle frutas antes de que Fluttershy insistiera otra vez.  
Le busco unas manzanas, peras, Wenberas, Azicalados y moras,  
Ambos comieron a gusto, y se diria que Discord lo disfruto de más, ya que Fluttershy insistio en hacerle "Avioncito".  
Luego de que se terminaran las frutas, los animales fueron a sus madrigueras.  
No tenian donde dormir, y estaban a la intemperie de animales venenosos y peligrosos.  
Discord decidio ser una barrera para Fluttershy y se enrrollo al rededor de ella, recostando su cabeza en su propia cola, y Fluttershy se acurruco, acomodando su cabeza junto a la de Discord.  
-¿A donde iremos mañana?-le pregunto Fluttershy somnolienta.  
-Es una sorpresa...  
Fluttershy bostezo.  
-Fluttershy-dijo Discord-, ¿me cantas una canción de cuna?  
Fluttershy sonrio y le canto, hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos. 


	3. La Tribu Terrifying

Nota: Es aquí donde el suspenso comienza, jejeje…

Applejack cosechaba algunas manzanas junto a sus hermanos, como era costumbre. Pero Big Mac estaba más cayado que de costumbre, tenia una seria expresion, y algo rara tambien.  
Applebloom lo noto de inmediato y fue a preguntarle. Applejack miraba con interes. Big Mac solo nego con la cabeza tristemente, así que Applebloom decidio irse, pero muy extrañada.  
Applejack rio, ella entendio de inmediato que sucedia.  
Se acerco a su hermano y rio levemente.  
-Por favor, Big Mac, ¡No me digas que te arrepientes de haber rechazado a Fluttershy!  
El semental se quedo helado y se ruborizo.  
-¿Eh, Big Mac?-insistio Applejack.  
-Eeyup..  
Applejack choco su casco en su cara riendose ligeramente.  
-Ay, Big Mac, lo siento mucho-se disculpo Applejack tragandose la risa-. Me gustaria ayudarte, pero... me temo que por ahora Fluttershy no esta.  
El semental se extraño.  
-¿Nope?  
-Nop, salio de viaje con Discord.  
Big Mac se sorprendio mucho y trato de disimular unos repentinos celos que sentia.  
Applejack rio un poco mas fuerte.  
-Tranquilo, hermano... solo son amigos-lo tranquilizo Applejack-. No creo que a Fluttershy le pudiese interesar alguien tan diferente a ella. Además Big, ella no puede ni respirar a tu lado.  
Big Mac se ruborizo un poco, pero trato de disimularlo aclarandose la garganta y sonriendo.  
-Pero... Big Mac, ¿por qué la rechazaste entonces?  
Big Mac se ruborizo más y se puso un poco nervioso.  
-¡Big Mac!-exclamo Applejack con algo de diversion-, ¿entraste en panico?  
-Eeyup...  
-Applejack rio con un poco más de ganas y su hermano fruncio el ceño.  
-No te enojes hermano... solo es que actuaste igual que Fluttershy, serian la pareja perfecta...  
Big Mac Sonrio.

Fluttershy abrio los ojos, y noto la ausencia de su amigo. Por un momento se asusto, entrando en un severo panico, pero entonces..  
-¡Oh, Fluttershy!-la llamaba Discord muy alegre. El dragonequss fue hacia ella con... ¿Una hambuerguesa? ¿Huevos revueltos? ¿Jugo?  
-Discord, ¿como conseguiste eso?-le pregunto Fluttershy un tanto espantada.  
Discord se quedo helado y rio nerviosamente.  
-Por ahí-respondio él muy rapido-, Emmm... te traje jugo y unos huevos revueltos. Para que tengas fuerzas para la siguiente parada.  
Fluttershy rio y comio muy a gusto sus huevos, pero le seguia inquietando la hamburguesa.  
-Discord... dime, ¿de donde sacaste la hamburguesa?  
-Por favor, Fluttershy-se aparecio al lado de ella-, ¡soy el amo del caos!  
-Claro, supongo que tiene sentido...  
Al acabar, Discord tomo a Fluttershy con él y se aparecieron en un nuevo lugar.  
Habia una hermosa cascada de arcoiris, arboles de manzana por todos lados, hermosos cetos y flores, pequeños y lindos animalitos.  
-¡Oh, Discord! ¡Las Colorful Sunrise Waterfall!-exclamo Fluttershy muy emocionada-, ¡Twilight me hablo de ellas! Dicen que despues de Paris, es el lugar más romantico que pudo existir, pero con la creación de horrendas fabricas y cibilizaciones, las Colorful Sunrise Waterfall se fueron deteriorando y contaminando que perdieron su color... ¡Solo existiron llenas de color 150 años antes del tiempo de ahora! ¡En Canfillyda! ¡Siempre quise verlas!  
-Y como buen amigo que soy, te traje a verlas-dijo Discord algo apenado, haciendo una reverencia.

Fluttershy y Discord pasaron una tarde hermosa bañandose en las Colorful Sunrise Waterfall, pero Fluttershy tuvo su melena como la de Rainbow Dash por un rato.  
A Discord le parecia gracioso hacerle algunas bromitas a su amiga, asustandola, haciendole cosquillas. Una tarde excelente para ambos.  
Fluttershy pudo convivir con los ancestros de los Breezies, los Cesbieez. Muy parecidos a los Breezies, pero más grandes y menos desarrolados.  
Habia todo tipo de animales de colores, segun Discord, era efecto de la Cascada.  
Discord observo a su amiga interactuar con los Cesbieez un rato, hasta que se hundio en un sueño profundo.

A Veces, el prefería los sueños, ya que siempre se imaginaba como él le confesaba lo que sentía a Fluttershy, y ella le decía que sentía lo mismo… sueños hermosos… pero parecían tan lejos de la realidad… 

Fluttershy siguio hablando con los Cesbieez un largo rato, hasta ver la rara silueta de... ¡un pony! ella, al principio estaba asustada, pero decidio no despertar a su dormido amigo, y averiguar quien era.  
Durante todo el tramo, el bosque se oscurecia más, lo cual hacia a Fluttershy correr mucho más rapido, hasta chocar con un corcel, considerablemente alto de crin despeinada y negra, con el cuerpo blanco y la cutie mark de un corazón roto.  
Fluttershy se asusto y retrocedio.  
El corcel se dio la vuelta y observo a la pobre pegasa quien se moria del miedo. El pony se lamio los labios y la observo detenidamente.  
-¿Tu quién eres, potra estupida?  
-So...s...soy... Fluttershy...-contesto la pegaso en un susurro, apretandose contra el suelo.  
El pony sonrio.  
-Creepy Head-llamo el corcel-, mira lo que me encontre.  
Otro pony más alto, quien era unicornio, se acerco y tambien miro a la asustada Fluttershy. El tal Creepy Head era cafe y de crin negra, con la cutie mark de unos esqueletos... pero parecía estar costurada a su flanco…  
-Bonito Hallazgo, Hanival-le contesto Creepy.  
-¿Crees que sea ella?-dijo Hanival mirando a Fluttershy con ojos brillosos  
Fluttershy no aguanto y solto lagrimas, clamando piedad...

Era una mañana como cualquier otra para Discord, ¿cuanto habia dormido?, abrio los ojos y las cascadas le dieron los buenos dias.  
¿Pero donde estaba Fluttershy?  
Discord se impaciento mucho, temia lo peor... su muerte... pero decidio no adelantar conclusiones y la buscaba por todas partes como loco.  
-¡FLUTTERSHY!-Gritaba Discord con mucho miedo, sudaba, su corazón latia muy rapido, recorrio el bosque entero. Hasta ver una pony entre las plantas.  
Los ojos de Discord se iluminaron y fue rapidamente hacia esa pony.  
-¡FLUTTERSHY!-Clamaba impaciente.

-¡DISCORD!-Gritaba Fluttershy lo más fuerte que podia cada vez que escuchaba los gritos desesperados de su amigo.  
Fluttershy estaba en una jaula junto con otros 3 ponies. Ella lloraba terriblemente desconsolada. Hanival y Creepy habian dicho que ella, lamentablemente, tendría el peor destino….  
-¡DISCORD!-Volvio a sollozar la pegasa, pero todos sus gritos eran en vano, gritaba tan bajo que a penas y se escuchaba distancia.  
-¿Discord?-repitio una yegua detras de ella.  
Fluttershy se volteo. No habia notado su compañia. 2 yeguas y un semental.  
-¿quién es 'Discord'?-repitio la misma yegua. Alta, de crin larga y violeta, con el cuero blanco pastel. Era una pegaso. Y se le parecía mucho…  
A Fluttershy se le hacia terriblemente conocida.  
-¿qui... quienes... quienes son... ustedes?-tartamudeo la pegasa amarilla.  
-Yo soy Flutterfine, ella es Starlep Shine, y él es Fort Apple-contesto Flutterfine.  
Starlep Shine, era alta de crin corta y risada color amarilla y cuero celeste, y Fort Apple era... muy parecido a Big Mac, solo que más delgado y los colores más opacos. Fluttershy se ruborizo.  
-Discord es mi... mi mejor amigo...-contesto Fluttershy.  
-Discord es un nombre realmente raro para un pony-agrego Fort.  
Fluttershy sonrio.  
-Dinos querida, como es que la tribu Multi Terrifying te capturo, dulzura?-pregunto Starlep.  
-Vi a uno de ellos y...-Fluttershy agacho su cabeza-. lo segui...  
-¿Lo seguiste?-se extraño Flutterfine-, ¿por qué?  
-Bueno.. yo... emmm... lo confundi...-se excuso la pony.  
-Terrible equivocacion-se lamento Fort.  
-¿pero por qué nos capturarian?-pregunto Fluttershy.  
-No eres de aquí, ¿cierto?-menciono Flutterfine-. La tribu Multi Terrifying son la tribu más rara y escalofriante que pudo existir. Se basa de 7 ponies. 2 de tierra, 2 pegasos, 2 unicornios y... bueno... el lider tiene el poder de traformarse en los 3. Los terrestres, Hanival Slag y Teodore Massacre se encargan de cabalgar a lo largo del bosque Cleverfree y buscar victimas...  
-En este caso, tú-tercio Fort.  
-Los pegasos, Slinefire y Treddy Slaughter se encargan del clima y de... torturar a las victimas-continuo Flutterfine. Fluttershy se asusto mucho con eso que dijo Flutterfine. En seguida noto las heridas de Starlep, Fort y Flutterfine, y lagrimo.-. Hum, los unicornios, Fancity y Refresh Anger, se encargan de ejecutar la tarea que el lider, Creepy Head decida con la victima.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?-Fluttershy estallo en llanto-¿¡Por qué!?  
Flutterfine abrazo a Fluttershy, tratando de consolarla.  
-¡DISCORD!

Discord llego a un pueblo raro, y aparentemente fantasma. La pegasa a quien seguia se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Discord.  
-¿que... que... que eres tu?  
-¡¿DONDE ESTA FLUTTERSHY?!  
-No se quién es Fluttershy...-contesto la pegaso muy espantada.  
Discord respiro y trato de calmarse.  
-Bien... bien... ¿quien eres tú?-le pregunto Discord.  
-Soy Glitter Winds... por favor, no me lastime...-clamo la pegasa.  
Era una potra, aproximadamente de la edad de las crusaders, alta de crin lacia, parecida a la de Twilight, pero la de Glitter era un poco más irregular, color violeta y cuero blanco . Todos ahí parecian ser altos.  
-Bueno, ¿por qué esta ciudad esta tan desolada?  
-Los Multi Terrifying...-contesto Glitter con pesar.  
-¿que es eso?  
.-Una Tribu terrorifica que se encarga de capturar tantos ponies como puedan para torturarlos, una vez torturados los dejan libres... pero antes, les arrancan las Cutie Mark...  
-¡eso es espeluznante! ¿por qué lo hacen?-pregunto Discord.  
-Nadie lo sabe... ellos secuestraron a mi madre...  
Discord se puso pensativo, ignorando todo lo que Glitter decia.  
Esa tribu capturaba ponies... él se habia dormido en un sueño pesado y no pudo cuidar de Fluttershy... ¡devieron haberla capturado! Discord se asustaba más, Fluttershy era muy delicada, además que estaba herida en el lomo... ¡Glitter dijo que los torturaban y luego les arrancaban la Cutie Mark!  
-¡Glitter!-exclamo Discord-, ¡Hay que encontrar la tribu!  
-¿me ayudaras a salvar a mi mami?  
-Si, claro...

Discord y Glitter se adentraron más en el bosque, tratando de encontrar a esa horrible tribu.  
Pasaron toda la tarde siguiendo los gritos de dolor que escuchaban. Glitter se asustaba mucho al pensar que alguno podria ser de su madre.  
Para el final del dia, no hayaron nada...

-¡Oh, Discord! ¡Nunca hayaremos la tribu!  
Discord estaba muy triste y desmotivado. Miro a la pobre Glitter, ella debia de estar sintiendo lo mismo... el hecho de creer jamas volver a ver a alguien a quien amas...  
Discord solto una lagrima. Se sorprendio al ver que caian más... y más... iba a perder a Fluttershy, y todo por su propia culpa.  
-¿estas bien?-le pregunto la potrilla.  
-Bueno... solo es que...  
-No me ayudas a buscar la tribu solo por mi mami, ¿verdad?  
-La verdad no...-confeso Discord-. Tengo una propia razón...  
-¿Capturaron a tu mami? Esa Fluttershy de la que hablabas, ¿no?

-No...-Discord suspiro-... a mi mejor amiga...-solto otra lagrima-. Glitter... y yo estoy... yo... estoy enamorado de ella.  
Glitter sonrio.  
-Estara bien, te lo aseguro.  
Discord suspiro otra vez y se aparecio un pañuelo...

Glitter , por alguna razón le recordaba a Fluttershy, hablaba como ella, y sus ojos eran verdes…

Ambos hablaron un rato, para hacerse sentir mejor mutuamente…  
Cuando de repente...  
-¡DISCORD!-escucho este... reconoceria ese terrible y lastimero llanto donde fuera... era Fluttershy. Y tenia que ir rápido a salvarla….


	4. Escapes y Tormentas

-¡FLUTTERSHY!-Grito Discord con temor-¡VOY EN SEGUIDA!  
Tomo a Glitter y antes de la siguiente accion , se golpeo la cabeza muy frustrado…. De alguna manera, había algo dentro de él que le decía donde estaba Fluttershy… 

La vision de lo que ocurria era horrible...  
Fluttershy estaba amarrada a un poste, habia fuego quemandole las patas traseras, ella gimoteaba fuerte y terriblemente, le latigueaban, los terrestres y unicornios observaban deleitados ese terrible dolor...  
Glitter decido enfocar su vista en otra cosa... ¡su madre! la vio en la jaula junto a otros dos ponies.  
La ira de Discord llego a niveles avanzados... Cada risa, cada azote... cada una de esas inocentes y dulces lagrimas...  
Fluttershy abrio los ojos y se alegro mucho al divisar a Discord detras de todos esos ponies crueles y sonrio.  
-¡Discord!-exclamo con fuerzas, las unicas que le quedaban.  
Los ponies rieron a carcajadas.  
-Ahora delira!-exclamo Creepy Head con diversion.  
-Les parece gracioso, ¿no?-dijo Discord con una voz sadica y enojada-, ver el sufrimiento de una pobre e inocente pegasa ¡que no les ha hecho nada!  
Creepy Head se dio la vuelta y no pudo creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos... Discord no es algo que acostumbras ver todos los dias...  
-Discord...-musito Fluttershy.  
-¿¡Ese es Dscord!?-exclamaron los 3 ponies de la jaula incredulos.  
Creepy Head se quedo paralizado.  
-Eh... bueno...-contesto Creepy Head titubeando del nerviosismo.  
-Les parecera divertido cuando les saque las tripas a golpes a ustedes, no?-dijo Discord con mucha más ira prendiendole fuego al rededor de la tribu.  
Creepy Head miro exaltante todo ese fuego.. suspiro y sonrio maliciosamente.  
De ser unicornio cambio a ser pegaso, elevandose a la altura de Discord.  
-Te crees muy valiente, eh, hibrido?  
-No lastimare a nadie si dejan ir a los ponies-negocio Discord.  
-No eres de aqui, ¿cierto?-insinuo Creepy con diversion-, aqui las cosas...  
-¡Solo dejalos ir! o la tribu Mullti Terrifiying experimentara lo que es una tormenta de caos-Discord chasqueo sus garras y convirtio las plantas en monstruos plantiferos que atacaban lo que sea que tuvieran cerca.  
Creepy se puso nervioso al ver eso, pero trato de disimular.  
-E... Ellos no importan... yo.. yo lo que quiero es a la pegaso...  
Discord sintio que ardia, y le dio un golpe a Creepy. Creepy cayo cerca de una planta que lo atrapo liverando un veneno.  
Discord decidio aprovechar el momento. Miro a Glitter quien se ocultaba bajo sus propias alas, y luego a Flutterhy quien tenia la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.  
Suspiro y metio a Glitter en la jaula con magia. Glitter abrio los ojos y vio a su madre, Flutterfine. Ambas se abrazaron calidamente. Discord sonrio ante la linda escena y luego fue hacia Fluttershy.  
Le sonrio con cariño, pero el aspecto de la pony era desagradable...  
Apago el fuego y la desato... tenia serias heridas, los cascos quemados, la herida de su espalda empeorada, muchas marcas de latigo... derramo una lagrima y la abrazo... acaricio su suave melena... pobre Fluttershy... aun tenia ese aroma tan dulce... Fluttershy abrio los ojos, y se encontro con un dulce abrazo... ella tambien lo abrazo, derramando algunas lagrimas de nostalgia, felicidad y dolor. Ella jamás lo había extrañado tanto….  
Hundio su cabeza en el pelaje de su amigo, Discord iba a decirle algo, pero...  
De repente un hechizo torturador habia envuelto a Fluttershy, haciendola retorcerse de un dolor inimaginable, Discord la contemplaba asustado.  
El la sostubo para que no cayera, mientras buscaba con la vista el motivo del dolor de su amiga...  
Era Creepy Head. Bañado en un liquido asqueroso proveniente de la planta, habia logrado escapar, y transformado en unicornio le lanzaba su mas potente hechizo a Fluttershy... el torturador..  
Discord detuvo el dolor de Fluttershy con un simple chasquido, lo que impresiono mucho a Creepy.  
Discord la miro... cansada, adolorida y con lagrimas inundando su rostro... la ira lo invadia cada vez más.. su corazón se comprimia...  
Aparecio a Fluttershy dentro de la jaula con los otros ponies, dentro de una burbuja.  
-Pagaras por eso, Creepy...-dijo Discord más enojado aun...  
Discord aparecio nubes de lluvia y las uso contra Creepy lanzandole unos terribles relampagos y rayos. Creepy se retorcia terriblemente, pero con algo de voluntad, logro hacer un hechizo de aparicion para aparecerse al lado de Discord, y uso su hechizo torturador.  
Discord comenzo a retorcerse en el aire, hasta caer al suelo. Creepy se deleitaba con su dolo, Fluttershy lloraba con fuerza... pero entonces...  
Una risa atronadora y fuerte salia de la boca de Discord, mientras se levantaba, completamente ileso, mientras que un atonito Creepy se quedaba boquiabierto, anulando el hechizo.  
-No lo entiendo...-murmuro Creepy-¡Es mi hechizo más poderoso! ¡he matado ponies con el y...y...! ¡Y NO TE AFECTO!...  
-He visto mejores-dijo Discord apareciendose a su lado.  
Aparecio un Junke encima de Creepy, el cual lo aplasto, y una planta monstruosa que emergio del suelo, lo envolvio, enterrandolo en la tierra.  
Discord suspiro aliviado, Creepy tardaria un buen rato en poder escapar de la enredadera, pero cuando se volvio hacia la jaula; Hanival habia noqueado a los ponies de la jaula, y se llevaba con él a Fluttershy, a quien, no se explicaba como, la habia sacado de la burbuja.  
El miedo... la ira... la frustracion...  
Discord se aparecio en frente de Hanival, haciendo que este frene de golpe, dejando caer a Fluttershy, quien rodo unos centimetros más.  
Hanival miro a Discord con temor y trago saliva, este lo lanzo a unas enredaderas que habia cerca. Luego, Discord se volvio hacia Fluttershy y la miro con cariño... ella escupio un poco de sangre, lo que asusto y preocupo a Discord.  
La tomo en sus brazos y derramo más lagrimas.  
Se aparecio donde estaban los demás ponies, y junto con ellos, se aparecio en aquel pueblillo fantasma.

Glitter lloraba libremente, siendo consolada por su madre. Fort y Starnep estaban sentados en el sofa curandose las heridas...  
Se encontraban en la casa de Flutterfine, una pequeña y humilde morada de madera, con dos habitaciones y una sala que estaba fucionada con la cocina.  
Discord abrazaba a Fluttershy, no la habia soltado en las 2 horas que habian pasado. Sentía que si la dejaba, ella se lastimaría, eso era lo ultimo que él quería…  
Glitter se seco las lagrimas y se dirigio hacia Discord, quien no prestaba atencion a lo que sucedia a su entorno, solo observaba a Fluttershy dormir mientras acariciaba su crin.  
-Sr. Discord-le dijo Glitter.  
Discord la miro y sonrio.  
-¿como esta tu amiga Fluttershy?-pregunto sentandose al lado de él.  
-Aun duerme... pero su aspecto es... es todo mi culpa...-se lamento.  
-No lo es... vamos, animate... ella estara bien, y no creo que le importe ese pequeño error...  
Discord acaricio a Fluttershy, ella sonreia, tal vez Glitter tenia razon...

Creepy Head abrio los ojos, al fin se habia librado de la monstruosa planta... su tribu habia sido atacada por un poderoso monstruo, y se habia llevado a lo que él más preciaba..  
Busco algun pony que no este muerto a seriamente dolorido, y ahi estaba, el siempre fiel, Hanival Slag.  
Hanival acababa de escapar con exito y suerte de esa planta mortal, y veia a Creepy Head acaercarsele.  
Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y lo miro...  
-Hanival, te tengo una muy importante tarea... tienes que traerme a la pegaso, ¿entiendes? ese monstruo se la ha llevado a la ciudad fantasma... lo se... suerte.. y para cuando vuelvas, tendras tu recompensa.  
Hanival sonrio maliciosamente y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Una exquisita noche, Discord se enrollo al rededor de Fluttershy, quien aun dormia.  
Los demás dormian en cuartos, y ellos en la sala.

Hanival llego hasta donde estaban ellos y logro entrar sin problemas a la casa, su objetivo fue facil de encontrar, pero no seria facil de obtener.  
Mientras más se acercaba, más miedo sentia.. Discord podria despertarse... pero con algo de suerte, logro tomar a la pegaso sin despertarlo.  
Sonrio con victoria y salio rapidamente de la casa.  
Era demasiado oscuro, no se podia ver nada en ese pueblo cuando se era de noche.  
Camino unos minutos sin tener un rumbo aparente, hasta que para mala suerte, tanto de Discord y los demás ponies, como para Hanival y Fluttershy, una tormenta arrazo con el pueblo.  
Hanival cerro sus ojos y la tormenta lo llevo a el y a Fluttershy.

En la casa, todos notaron de inmediato lo que sucedia, asi que Flutterfine advirtio a todos que la siguieran al sotano de la casa. Discord aun no se percataba de la ausencia de Fluttershy, hasta estar ya todos dentro del sotano y Flutterfine paso lista.  
Discord se altero demasiado, otra vez la perdia... ¡y en una tormenta con tornado!  
Flutterfine le explico varias veces que seria arriesgado ir a buscarla ahora, por el tornado y la tomenta, pero él no quiso escuchar. Abrio la puerta del sotano y se dispuso a irse, pero Glitter salto rapidamente a su lomo gritando: "¡Espere, Señor Discord!", llevandose a Glitter con él.  
Flutterfine grito y se altero, pero Starnep le dio el mismo discurso que le habia dicho ella a Discord.

Fluttershy abrio los ojos muy adolorida, sentia como si la hubieran lanzado varios kilometros lejos... y el raro entorno, y el hecho de tener a uno de esos salvajes de la tribu, inconsiente, debajo de ella apoyaba su teoria...  
Fluttershy pego un grito y se elevo en vuelo al darse cuenta de lo que tenia debajo, pero por el dolor volvió a caerse, ese era Hanival Slag, inconciente, quien se desperto por el grito de la pegaso.


	5. Abre los ojos

Discord abrio los ojos muy confundido, la tormenta los habia llevado y Glitter no parecia verse muy bien, su ala se habia rasgado.  
-Glitter... tu ala...  
Glitter abrio los ojos suavemente y comprobo lo que Discord le habia dicho al sentir un dolor agrio en su ala.  
-Tranquilo... conozco un remedio para el dolor.  
Discord abrio mucho los ojos ante esa declaración, Fluttershy tambien respondia tranquilamente ante esas situaciones y usaba remedios... y ahora que lo pensaba, tanto Flutterfine como ella se parecian mucho a Fluttershy, su forma de hablar, el color de sus ojos, la forma de sus ojos, la melena de Flutterfine...  
-Dime Señor Discord, tu y Fluttershy no son de aqui, ¿verdad?  
-No, somos de... de Equestria... ¿existe, no?  
-Una curiosa pregunta-dijo Glitter hurgando en la hierba mientras clasificaba las plantas-, la cual contesta a mi duda perfectamente. Tú y Fluttershy no son de ahora-se volvio a Discord-, son del despues de ahora.  
-Hum.. no te entiendo...  
-Discord, yo si se quien eres... eres famoso por haber causado caos en otros lugares hace tanto tiempo... se supone que eres malo, se supone que eres una estatua-Glitter se volteo otra vez para tomar más plantas, luego fue hacia una palmera que habia cerca de un pequeño lago y bajo un coco. Otra vez se volvio hacia Discord, quien la escuchaba atonito-. Estas en la profecia, en nuestra profecia... tú y Fluttershy son los viajeros en el tiempo que vendran aqui de casualidad para acabar con la tirania de Creepy.  
-¿Qué?  
-Creepy Head quiere a tu amiga, lo que hace que tu quieras destruir a Creepy, y al hacerlo...-partio el coco por la mitad-. Seremos felices...  
-¿Creepy quiere a Fluttershy?-pregunto Discord horrorizado-, ¿por qué?  
-La profecia la describe... Es algo que no te gustaría oir.

-¡Estupida! Me lastimas-le decia Hanival a Fluttershy, quien trataba de sanarle una herida que este tenia en el lomo, pero obviamente le doleria al principio. Fluttershy tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar, y salir corriendo, pero el miedo, y el hecho de que Hanival le había pedido ayuda para su herida, no le dejaban irse.  
-Es normal que duela un poco-dijo Fluttershy cubriendose con un ala instintivamente, creyendo que este le soltaria un golpe-, pero si te quedas quieto un momen...  
-¡Bien, yegua estupida!, solo hazlo-Hanival enderezo el lomo, y Fluttershy se dispuso a ponerle el remedio que habia hecho con algunas plantas. Hanival sintio ardor, pero ese ardor se convirtio pronto en alivio, con cada frote se sentia mejor.  
Luego de que Fluttershy terminara el se volvio a ella, quien le mostro una sonrisa diciendo "De nada". El se sonrojo y apreto los labios, no le queria decir "gracias", no es de los ponies que hacen eso, y mucho menos queria decirle que el remedio funciono.  
Inflo sus mejillas y suspiro.  
-Gracias...-dijo rapidamente muy cortante. Pensaba en lo mal que quedaría con Creepy si lo escuchaba decir eso, pero la pony se merecía el "gracias"…  
Fluttershy sonrio, y ya sin aguantar el dolor, se dejo caer al suelo. Hanival miro a Fluttershy detenidamente... él se quejaba de un raspon en el lomo, cuando la pegasa estaba soportando las heridas hechas con el latigo, una herida que ya tenia en el lomo (mucho más grande que la de él), las patas traseras quemadas y rojas, otras quemaduras en el cuerpo por el torturador de Creepy y varios moretones de golpes y patadas que le habian propiciado en la tribu... se sentia raro... no se sentia bien ver todo ese daño en ella... que despues de todo, Discord tenia razón... no les habia hecho nada, era inocente... miro a su alrededor como comprobando que nadie los viera y tomo el remedio de Fluttershy. Se acerco a ella, sintiéndose como un idiota blando , pero algo dentro de él le decia que se sentiria bien al hacerlo. Observo sus heridas, y la pegasa lo miraba extrañada y algo asustada.  
Ayudo a Fluttershy a sentarse y le puso el remedio en algunas heridas que tenia, calmando el dolor de la pegasa. Fluttershy no lo entendia, ¿para qué lo hacia si despues irian a matarla?, pero no dijo nada, el dolor se le calmaba, luego de unos minutos, él paro. Ya no aguantaba el sentirse un blando.  
-Gracias-le murmuro Fluttershy algo extrañada.  
-No vayas a mencionar esto, ¿me entendiste, pegasa?  
Fluttershy asintio lentamente.  
Hanival gruño y reviso un bulto que Creepy le habia dado. Trato de encontrar comida, pero solo habian dos collares de piel (¿para qué?), una larga cadena, tijeras, cuchillos, y muchos artefactos raros, o de tortura. De repente, supo que hacer con las cadenas y los collares, Creepy fue muy precavido. Ese pony era un listillo.  
Se puso él un collar y lo engancho a la cadena, luego engancho el otro extremo al otro collar y se lo puso a Fluttershy.  
-Con esto no escaparas, pegasa tonta-le dijo Hanival-, ahora, si no le importa esto a tus patas traseras, iremos a buscar algo de comida.  
Fluttershy ahogo unas lagrimas y suspiro.  
Caminaron por horas, y las patas de Fluttershy ya no aguantaban, asi que inconcientemente se tiro al suelo, jalando a Hanival del collar. Este se enojo y le dio una cachetada.  
-¡Idiota! ¡No aguantas nada! Eso que hiciste me hizo enojar, ¿sabes?  
Fluttershy comenzo a llorar, en definitiva no aguantaba tanta ira, tanto maltrato... Hanival se sintio mal de inmediato, pero trato no demostrarlo, trato aunque sea evitar esos pensamientos. Había algo en esa pony que le hacia pensar distinto, él jamás se había sentido mal por las victimas…  
-¡Bien, estupida! tu ganas, descanzaremos...-miro su alrededor. Cerca habian unos arbustos en los cuales descanzar, y un arbol-. Ahi!  
Fluttershy no podia pararse y seguia llorando porque la habia llamado "estupida", ya era terrible aguantar el dolor, no podía aguantar que la llamara asi.  
Hanival inflo los cachetes otra vez y rojo (tanto de ira como de vergüenza) la cargo en su lomo y se dirigio al arbol.  
Ahi recosto a la pobre y cansada Fluttershy.  
Se veia realmente cansada, pero Hanival, al observarla bien, noto que ella realmente era hermosa, algo sensible, pero era simplemente, fuera de lo normal en belleza. La profecía decía la verdad… pero se sentía mal ver a tan lindo pony en un aspecto horrible, como cuando talan arboles, y destruyen el ecosistema de los animales… no se sentía bien, y él mismo se daría un golpe si tenia que admitirlo en voz alta.  
-Dime, pegasa, ¿de donde eres?  
Fluttershy lo miro y más lagrimas le brotaron, le dio la espalda sollozando:  
-¡No quiero hablar contigo!  
-Escucha, pegasa, solo hago mi trabajo, no me puedes culpar por eso... pero el camino de regreso será largo y querre hablar con alguien así que...-inflo los cachetes otra vez, y chirriando los dientes dijo:- Lo siento...  
Fluttershy se dio la vuelta y le sonrio.  
-Creo que tambien me haria bien hablar un poco.  
Hanival resoplo como con aburrimiento y luego volvio a hacer la misma pregunta.  
-Soy de Ponyville, Equestria..  
-De años en el futuro, no?-interrumpio Hanival con indiferencia.  
-¿como sabes eso?  
-No soy tonto, dulzura. Creepy nos recuerda la desdichada profecia todo el tiempo y...  
-¿Profecia?  
-Si, la profecia... estas en ella, Jaja...  
-¿Que dice la profecia? ¿que dice sobre mi?  
-Bueno, bueno...-se aclaro la garganta-. Lo que él que más codicia tenia, obtendra lo que más codiciaba, lo que más deseaba como caido del cielo. Lo que habia necesitado tanto tiempo, ahi estaba ella para darselo. Una pegaso visitante, extremedamente hermosa-le guiño un ojo-, no residente de ahí, llegara a sus aposentos por error para entregarle a quien la habia estado esperando desde que su fuerza se habia descontrolado, y destrozado. Ojos verdes brillantes, con una melena sedosa, con una voz debil, llegara para darle lo que necesitaba...  
Fluttershy jadeo sorprendida.  
-Esa eres tu, cariño-le dijo indiferente-, pero Creepy Head no queria esperar tanto así que decidio empezar a buscarla de una vez..  
-Pero no dice nada sobre...  
-Yo le pregunte a un Shaman... como sea...  
-Espera... ¿por qué yo? ¿para qué me quiere ese monstruo?  
-Oh, dulzura, no lo llames monstruo, o me enojare... y veras tu estas ahi por que... bueno eso no lo sé, pero sé que Creepy te quiere a ti porque estas en la profecia..  
-¿pero que quiere de mi?-exigio la pegasa aterrorizada.  
-Bueno, él... él...-Hanival se quedo paralizado... no sabia la respuesta...  
-¿¡no lo sabes!?  
-bueno... yo...  
-¡es increible! ¡ni si quiera lo sabes!  
-Pero... oyeme, no me alzes la voz o me enojare...  
-¡y deja de hablarme asi, estupido! ¡oh, ahora que lo pienso, el unico estupido aqui, eres tu!  
-¿como me...?  
-¡Te llame estupido! Torturas a tantos ponies inocentes que nada tienen que ver, ¿por qué? ¡porque un lunatico lo ordena! ¿y él te dijo la razón de eso? ¿a caso resives algo a cambio? ¡NO! ¡NINGUNA DE LAS DOS! ¡TORTURAS PONIES SIN RAZÓN, SIN NINGUN BENEFICIO! ¡ERES UN ASCO!-Fluttershy comenzaba a llorar. Hanival pensaba cada palabra de la pegaso... parecia tener... razón...-¡eres un lunatico, estupido, torturador por diversión! ¡y si es solo por diversión, deveria darte vergüenza! ¡Abre los ojos Hanival! ¿de verdad quieres seguir torturando ponies solo por diversion?¿realmente lo quieres?


	6. Time Turner

Fluttershy hablaba de una forma significativa, con razón en todo lo que decía, pero no podía darle una respuesta precisa, Hanival no tenía ni una sola idea para contestarle...  
-Fluttershy...-Dijo Hanival tratando de gesticular una palabra, pero de repente frunció el seño e inflo los cachetes-, deja de usar tus tontos juegos mentales conmigo... no funcionaran...  
-¡No son juegos mentales!-exclamo Fluttershy ofendida, estaba rebosando en llanto. Hanival cruzo las patas delanteras con los cachetes aun inflados y cerró los ojos muy enojado... pero de repente sintió algo que nadie le había dado hace tanto que ni se acordaba. Fluttershy lo había abrazado-, ¡solo quiero ayudarte!  
Hanival no se tragaba lo que ella acababa de hacer, se sentía bien, jamás había sentido esa sensación de consuelo hace tanto...  
-¿ayudarme?-le espeto él observando extrañado a la pegaso.  
-¿que no lo ves? solo pregúntatelo a ti mismo... y contéstame Hanival... ¿de verdad te sientes bien contigo mismo torturando a todos esos ponies inocentes por que sí?  
Hanival miro a Fluttershy a los ojos mientras esta lo soltaba. En ellos había lagrimas, lagrimas que suplicaban una respuesta... de repente comenzó a sentir unas punzadas en su cabeza...  
-No...-contesto al fin.  
Fluttershy sonrió emocionada. De repente, Hanival comenzó a sentir más fuertes las punzadas, causándole tal dolor que se dejo caer al suelo lleno de dolor.  
-Hanival?

-Señor Discord, hemos recorrido kilómetros... estoy tan cansada-se quejaba Glitter.  
-¿tú? ¿Cansada? ¡Has estado sobre mi lomo todos esos kilómetros!  
-Bueno... cansada no... Hambrienta más bien... ¿podemos parar a comer?  
-¿comer qué?-espeto Discord algo frustrado. Glitter miro a su alrededor, en verdad no había nada, pero luego miro al dragonequss con malicia.  
-puedes aparecer algo con magia, ¿no?  
-Pero si paramos ahora, quien sabe que le podría estar haciendo a Fluttershy ese maldito...  
-¿por favor? ¡Por favor! ¡Pooooor favooooor!  
Discord dejo salir un bufido y le apareció una manzana en la boca.  
-Ahí esta...  
Glitter escupió la manzana y se la comió toda de un mordisco.  
-Me quede con hambreee-se quejo la potrilla.  
-¡Bien!-Discord le apareció más manzanas, algunas peras y uno que otro racimo de uvas.  
-Cuando encuentres a tu amiga... ¿se irán?-pregunto Glitter de repente después de masticar una manzana.  
-Supongo...-Glitter pareció estar triste-... ¡Oh, no!  
-¿que sucede, Señor Discord?  
-¡no recuerdo como volver!-entonces el dragonequss se detuvo en seco.  
-¿qué?  
-¡así es Glitter!... no lo recuerdo... ¡Aaagggh!-se dirigió al suelo con cuidado, ya que estaba consciente de que Glitter iba en su lomo. La bajo, y se sentó con expresión preocupada.  
Glitter lo miro igual preocupada y puso su casco en su pata de león (es de león ¿verdad?).  
-Ya buscaremos la manera de volver... no te preocupes... ahora lo que importa es que la encontremos, sana y salva, ¿no? No es sano que te pongas así…  
Discord miro a Glitter, quien le sonrió amigablemente, lo cual le recordó a la primera sonrisa de amistad que Fluttershy le había mostrado. Le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Tienes razón, Glitz... hay que seguir buscando...  
-Err... Señor Discord...  
-¿Mmmh?  
-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda ir con usted...des?-tartamudeo la pegasa.  
-¿venir con Fluttershy y conmigo a Equestria... de años en el futuro? ¿Qué hay de tu madre?  
Glitter bajo la mirada.  
-Lo siento... sé que es estúpido preguntar eso... se desequilibraría el balance, ¿no?  
-eres muy lista para tu edad, dulzura. Tal vez ese sea tu talento especial.  
Glitter se miro el costado, el cual seguía en blanco...  
-o tal vez no-añadió ella con una sonrisa.  
-¡Glitter! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Inteligencia, eso es! ¡Twilight!-exclamo Discord emocionado.  
-¿qué, qué, qué?  
-¡Twilight! ¡Ella sabrá que hacer!  
-¿quien es Twilight?  
Discord no le contesto a Glitter y apareció una carta y con qué escribir. Rápidamente escribió en el papel y al acabar, chasqueo su garra de águila y el papel desapareció.  
-¿ya me dices de que hablas?  
-Tal vez no pueda materializarme con Fluttershy al futuro, pero si se como enviar objetos a través del tiempo, le envié una carta a mi amiga Twilight pidiendo ayuda. Es muy inteligente y tiene muchos libros, de seguro sabrá que hacer.

Twilight se encontraba reorganizando los libros viejos que tenia, muy relajada. Spike dormía en su cama.  
-Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador, ¿no?-murmuro Twilight. Celestia le había asignado unas cuantas tareas y solo ese día, en Ponyville era de noche.  
Twilight estaba habitualmente de un buen humor, le habían asignado algunas tareas en el imperio de cristal... así que pudo ver a su hermano y a Cadence, y claro, a un viejo amigo, Twilight se sonrojo ante esa idea, pero algo aguaría todo ese buen humor. Una nota le cayó del techo, aparentemente.  
Miro a Spike, él no la había escupido... solo había aparecido.  
Tomo la carta muy extrañada y con cada letra se preocupaba mucho más.

_"Querida Twilight:__  
__Estamos en problemas... unos serios... a Fluttershy se la llevado un pony malvado que quiere asesinarla y no sé por qué... ahora estoy tratando de encontrarla, pero no he tenido suerte, ella está muy herida, y aun si la encuentro a tiempo... no recuerdo como volver...__  
__ATTE: Discord.."_

Twilight no pudo dormir tranquila con esa carta en su mente.  
A la mañana siguiente contacto a sus amigas para mostrarles la carta.  
Todas estaban muy asustadas y preocupadas cuando Twilight termino.  
-¡Oh no! la pobre Fluttershy...-dijo Rarity muy asustada.  
-¿que haremos, Twilght?-pregunto Applejack.  
-Oh, oh, oh... ¡Twilight viajo una vez en el tiempo!-chillo Pinkie emocionada.  
-Solo por unos momentos, Pinkie-le recordo la alicornio.  
De repente, de la ventana de la habitacion de Twilight entro una pegasa gris con crin amarilla por error, aterrizando sobre Rainbow.  
-¡Fijate por donde vas!-le espeto la pegaso azul.  
La otra pegasa gris se enderezo muy animada y revelo sus ojos disparejos.  
-Oh, disculpeme princesa-dijo la pegasa-, pero no pude evitar escuchar que necesitan viajar en el tiempo.  
-Si, dije eso.. ¿pero como podrias ayudarnos Derpy?-pregunto Twilight.  
-¿yo? oh, princesa, me dijeron que usted era lista-dijo Derpy muy alegre.  
-¿entonces que haces aqui?-pregunto Rainbow.  
-Creo que conozco al pony que puede ayudarles-dijo la pegasa dando unos saltitos alegre.  
-¿y bien?-pregunto Twilight algo inpaciente.  
-¿tienen muffins?-pregunto Derpy maliciosamente con una sonrisa.  
-¿¡muffins!?-cuestiono Rainbow.  
-¡Yo tengo!-chillo Pinkie dandole un muffin que aparentemente saco de la nada a Derpy, quien se lo comio gustosa y entonces dijo:  
-Vengan conmigo.  
Todas siguieron a la pegasa, quien volaba muy irregularmente, pero con una expresión muy alegre. Precieron caminar un largo rato, hasta que Derpy se detuvo en frente de una casa y llamo a la puerta un par de veces, hasta que un pony cafe con crin cafe un poco más fuerte y la cutie mark de un reloj de arena abria la puerta.  
-Oh, Derpy, es un gusto verte...-se detuvo algo extrañado al ver a todas esas otras ponies y a la princesa.  
-Derpy... no te ofendas-le decia Twilight-, pero no creo que tu amigo nos pueda llevar años en el pasado...  
-¿ustedes quieren viajar en el tiempo?-pregunto el pony con interes.  
-¡Siii! ¿no es genial?-le dijo Derpy muy emocionada rodeandolo con un casco.  
-Creo que yo puedo ayudarlas-dijo el pony muy alegre.  
-¿en serio?-pregunto Twilight algo extrañada.  
-¡Claro que puede!-contesto Derpy con una sonrisa-, ¡es el mejor viajero en el tiempo que hay!-añadio de manera aduladora.  
-¿perdón?-pregunto Rarity-, ¿me parecio oir "viajero en el tiempo"?  
-El Doctor es un viajero en el tiempo-dijo Derpy como si eso fuera normal en ponyville-, ¿no lo sabian?  
-Bueno... como sea, si usted puede ayudarnos... ayudenos..-dijo Twilight un poco estrezada.

-¡Lo recuerdo!-gemia Hanival como si le estuvieran haciendo daño.  
-¿que recuerdas? ¿estas bien? ¿que sucede?  
Hanival se incorporo y miro a Fluttershy con agradecimiento.  
-Ahora tengo tu respuesta... acabo de recordarlo...  
-¿pero que recuerdas?-pregunto Fluttershy un poco preocupada. 


	7. Refuerzos

-Así que... tienes una máquina del tiempo...-le decía Twilight incrédula al Doctor.  
-Así es-contesto este revisando la maquina.  
-y de verdad funciona...  
-Es correcto.  
-La tienes en tu patio como si tal cosa...  
-Ajam...  
-y sueles viajar en el tiempo...  
-¿por qué tanto interés, amiga?-tercio Derpy volando en círculos sobre ellos-, entiendo que el Dr. Whooves sea inteeereesaante, pero déjalo respirar aunque sea...  
-Derpy, te estrellaras de nuevo-advirtió el Doctor con una risita.  
-¿qué? te preocupas demasiado, soy una voladora exp...-pero antes de acabar la frase, volvió a chocar con Rainbow.  
-Maldición, Derpy, vas a quebrarme la espalda...-se quejo la pegasa.  
-Lo siento, Rainbow Dash...  
-¡Ya todo está listo!-exclamo de repente el Doctor-, ¿a dónde les gustaría ir?  
-¡Maldición, Disc...!-pero antes de que la alicornio acabara la frase, una nota más apareció frente a ella. Y la leyó rápidamente-. Bien, Doc., las cascadas Colorful Sunrise Waterfall, hace 150 años.  
-Si, bien, princesa... pero antes de ajustarlo todo, hay algo que... bueno... en la maquina no dan todas, solo 4, así que...  
-¡Maldición! ¡Usted tendrá que ir porque es su máquina, así que dos se tendrán que quedar!  
-De hecho, princesa... usted dijo, si no me equivoco que yo tendré que ir, porque es mi maquina, así que, me parece justo que yo también puedo elegir pasajeros, y me gustaría que... hum-se sonrojo ligeramente-. Que Derpy viniera con nosotros...  
Derpy jadeo emocionada y comenzó a volar de lado a lado por todas partes.  
-¡OOOOOH! ¡Gracias, Doctor!-decía ella con los ojos cerrados volando en círculos hasta colisionar por accidente contra una pared y caer justo sobre Rainbow Dash.  
-¿¡es alguna clase de broma, Derpy!?-se quejo Rainbow quitándosela de encima.  
-Muy bien, Doc., tienes tu punto-decía Twilight muy enojada-, pero nuestra amiga está en peligro y...  
-Entiendo tu angustia, princesa, pero tú misma lo dijiste, "es mi maquina", así que yo también puedo elegir, ¿no?-interrumpió el Doctor con malicia.  
-Pues, pues...  
-Ya déjalo, Twi-intervino Applejack-, él tiene razón, es lo justo... no te preocupes... yo me quedare, tú debes ir porque tu magia es superior.  
-No lo sé, Applejack... creo que deben ir todas, pero...  
-Tranquila, Twilight, tres de nosotras nos podemos quedar aquí y esperar sin problemas, pero mientras más tiempo pases discutiendo, es tiempo de la vida de Fluttershy-tercio Rarity.  
-Bueno, estamos el Doctor, Derpy y yo... elijan entre ustedes, que yo no podría elegir solo a una...  
Las 4 amigas restantes se apartaron del resto y se pusieron a dialogar al respecto, todas querían ir con Twilight, pero bueno, Applejack ya habia desistido, así que eso estaba entre Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity. Al final llegaron a la conclusión.  
-Ira, Rainbow Dash-declaro Applejack-, ella conoce a Fluttershy desde hace mucho tiempo, y expreso quererla mucho. Sin embargo, yo tengo mucho trabajo en la granja, Rarity en su boutique y…

-¡Yo tengo que organizar una fiesta!-salto Pinkie.  
-¡Vamos de una vez, Doctor!-exclamo Rainbow.

-Yo... yo...  
-¿que sucede, Hanival?  
-La respuesta, de por qué hago todo eso... la tengo...  
-¿torturar... a esos... esos indefensos...?  
-¡Creepy Head uso un hechizo de memoria contra mí!  
-¿qué...?  
-Me hizo olvidar quién era en verdad... me dijo que mis padres me odiaban, y que todo mi pueblo estaba contra mí, y no habia nada que podía hacer... ¡me lavo el cerebro!  
-Oh cielos...-murmuro Fluttershy.  
-Necesitaba quien me iluminara y me abriera los ojos... tú Fluttershy... el brillo de tus ojos y la suavidad de tu voz me lo hicieron recordar-Hanival suavizo su mirada-, ¡Oh, Fluttershy, Gracias!-se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un abrazo.  
-Oh… Cielos... de nada...-dijo la pegasa con una amplia sonrisa.  
Hanival se levanto y entonces se quedo pensativo.  
-Esta herida, seriamente herida... lo olvidaba... Lo siento mucho, Fluttershy, creo que deberías descansar, ponerte esa cosa que tú hiciste y dormir, luego conseguiré algo de comer, ¿qué te parece? para compensar el daño...  
-Oh... no es necesario, fue solo un pequeño error tuyo, que estoy segura de que no volverás a cometer... además, necesito encon…  
-Lo sé, y sé también que nunca lo volveré a cometer, es solo... que no veo como agradecerte eso que hiciste...-interrumpió Hanival efusivamente, muy alegre-, solo gracias... y ¡oh! es cierto...-se aproximo a ella, quitándole el collar, y quitándose su collar-, estoy cociente de que no escaparas, ¿cierto?  
-Después de todo, me llevaras con mis amigos, ¿no?  
-Oh, por su puesto.  
-Discord...-suspiro la pegasa con nostalgia, bajando la cabeza.  
-¿el monstruo que casi nos mata?-pregunto Hanival con desdén.  
-¡No lo llames monstruo!-le espeto Fluttershy-, tú fuiste más monstruo que él en unos días que él en unos años...  
-¡oh, lo siento...! se me olvidaba que él estaba ahí para salvarte de... ¡ah, claro! de la tribu, entre ellos yo...  
-No, Hanival... yo lo siento... es solo que...-Fluttershy dejo caer una lagrima.  
-¿algo anda mal?-pregunto Hanival algo preocupado.  
-Lo extraño más que nunca... yo...-dejo caer más lagrimas. De repente sintió otra vez el abrazo de Hanival.  
-No recuerdo lo que es tener amigos, pero alguna vez lo supe... alguna vez estuve como tú... tenía la mejor amiga del mundo…  
-¿en serio? ¿Qué paso con ella?  
Hanival soltó a Fluttershy y se sentó pensativamente. Fluttershy pareció notar una lágrima.  
-No habia recordado a Dawn Wishes hasta ahora... era cuando éramos unos potrillos, hacíamos todo juntos… Ella me gustaba mucho, pero jamás me anime a decirle... todo termino, justo cuando Creepy me lavo el cerebro... él al principio creyó que Dawn era la indicada así que... yo... yo...  
Fluttershy lo comprobó, la voz de Hanival se quebraba, él estaba llorando. Ella no podía obligarlo a decir eso, ya podía imaginarse que era, así que solo lo abrazo... y derramo lagrimas junto con él...  
-Tenias razón, Fluttershy... yo soy el monstruo...-sollozo Hanival.  
-Todos se equivocan, además, te habían lavado el cerebro, así que no fue en totalidad tu culpa... y tranquilo, Dawn de seguro que podrá perdonarte... si yo pude,¿ella por qué no?  
-Gracias, Fluttershy... eres tan amable...  
-¿para que están los amigos?  
El rostro crispado en lágrimas de Hanival se ilumino al escuchar eso.  
-¿somos... somos amigos? ¿De verdad?  
-Claro, pareces ser un buen pony después de todo.

Discord estaba sentado, junto con Glitter, ambos esperando a Twilight, pero se habia demorado tanto que Discord ya estaba totalmente impaciente. Dando vueltas sin parar, murmurando que Twilight es más lenta que tortugas o caracoles, y cosas así.  
-¿¡por qué no viene!?  
-Tranquilo, Señor Discord, no sabes cuanto pudo tardar en recibir la...-Glitter se silencio de inmediato cuando vio una aparente caja telefónica como de los años 60, aparecer en frente de ellos como si nada.  
Tardo un poco en aparecer completamente, pero en cuanto se abrió la puerta, Derpy salió disparada hacia el rostro de Discord.  
-Oh, ¡Holaaa!-dijo la pegasa recobrando su vuelo.  
-¿en serio, Doctor? ¿A Derpy?-se quejo con él, Rainbow.  
-No juzgues mi elección-le contestó él algo sonrojado.  
Glitter casi se desmaya al ver a todos esos ponies salir de esa cosa como si nada. Inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Discord, aferrándose a su espalda con temor.  
-¡Twilight!-exclamo Discord abrazándola-, me alegra que vengas a ayudarnos...  
-¿quien es tu amiga, Discord?-le pregunto Twilight, señalando a Glitter con una sonrisa divertida.  
-Ella es Glitter, ¡saluda, Glitter!  
Glitter se incorporo lo mejor que pudo y nerviosa, saludo con su pata e inmediatamente, antes de que puedas decir Capitulo, volvió a su escondite en el lomo de Discord.  
-Err, Twilight... ¿quiénes son ellos?-pregunto señalando al Doctor y a Derpy.  
-Bueno… es una larga historia….

-¿así de fácil me traicionas, eh? Ya veo que tu Cutie Mark te sigue afectando... maldito débil, una tonta pegasa que no vale ni un centavo logro cambiarte... pero es curioso... ella, sin ningún tipo de magia logro romper mi hechizo... ya veo porque es la elegida en la profecía... cuidado, Fluttershy, no sabrás cuando, yo, el mismisimo Creepy Head, te arrebate no solo lo que más deseo... si no, algo que ni te imaginas...  
Creepy Head soltó una risotada mientras la visión que le proyectaba un hechizo vigía el cual le mostraba lo que hacia Hanival se desvanecía.  
El cabecilla de toda una tribu dedicada a la escoria y el sufrimiento no tendría miedo de usar sus más grandes armas de dolor contra ella... él no sabía de piedad, ni de nada de esos débiles sentimientos que los demás ponies tomarían como el amor o el cariño…


	8. Rehen

-Hemos recorrido kilómetros y aun no vemos... ¡NADA!-se quejo Rainbow.  
-Ten paciencia Rain...-decía Twilight, pero Discord le interrumpió.  
-¡Rainbow tiene razón! ¡Quién sabe qué le podrían estar haciendo a la pobre, dulce, e indefensa Fluttershy!

-Chicos, Fluttershy no puede estar depend…  
Rainbow rodeo el largo cuello de Discord con su pata e interrumpió a Twilight.  
-¡Es verdad! ¡No sabemos si está viva o muerta!  
-Ustedes son muy graciosos-se rio Derpy quien, mientras volaba, jugueteaba la crin del Doctor, poniéndole brochecitos que sacaba de ningún lugar aparente. El Doctor no parecía tomarle importancia.  
-¿¡Graciosos!?-chillaron Discord y Rainbow.  
-Sep.-dijo la pegasa con tono melodioso-. Hablan tan dramáticamente como si estuviéramos en una especie de película. Graciosos-Derpy sonrió enormemente jalándole accidentalmente la crin al Doctor, quien hizo una expresión de dolor, pero no dijo nada.  
-¡Cuida tus palabras, pegasa!-le espetaron Discord y Rainbow.  
-Err, chicos-tercio Twilight-, creo que Derpy tiene razón... están exagerando-, Derpy les saco la lengua juguetonamente y siguió con lo suyo.  
Discord y Rainbow se sintieron algo avergonzados y se callaron.  
-Em.-le murmuro Glitter, quien estaba aferrada como con temor al lomo de Discord, a Discord-¿qué paso con la maquina?  
Discord abrió mucho los ojos.  
-¡Twilight! ¡Abandonamos la maquina! ¿Que pasaría si la roban?  
-Bromeas-intervino el Doctor-, no creo que exista algún pony en esta época tan inteligente como para saber cómo abrir la Tradis. Y además, como buen viajero del tiempo, traigo conmigo un radar detecta enemigos y no aparece nadie a kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda.  
-Eso también es una mala noticia-dijo Derpy deteniéndose pensativamente. Todos la miraron extrañados-, Vamos... ¿Enserio nadie lo considero? Quiere decir que si no detecto a Ningún Pony A Kilómetros... A ningún pony... quiere decir que tampoco a Shoter Flutter...  
-Fluttershy-corrigió Rainbow.  
-Si, ella también; quiere decir que ni Shoter Flutter, ni esa Fluttershy están A KILOMETROS a la redonda-explico Derpy.  
-Oh, Derpy... tienes razón...-añadió el Doctor-, ¡que impresionante!  
-¿que quieres decir?  
-Nada, olvídalo... a lo que me refiero, es que, aunque tuviste fallas en el nombre, es verdad que Fluttershy está realmente lejos de nosotros.  
-¿¡QUEEEE!?-Exclamaron Rainbow, Discord y Twilight.  
-¿Que tan lejos ha de estar, Doc?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.  
-Mi radar ocupa un radio de 7 kilómetros y medio.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Fluttershy?-le pregunto Hanival a Fluttershy animadamente.  
Fluttershy se acababa un tazón de agua que Hanival le habia traído.  
-Gracias, Hanival.. creo que ya estoy lista para buscar a mis amigos, gracias en serio por todo.  
-Eh, eh... ¿dices que los buscaras Tu Sola?-le pregunto este con nerviosismo.  
-Claro, ¿por qué no? me siento bastante bien…  
-No sabes que puedes encontrar alla tu sola-añadio Hanival nervioso.  
-De acuerdo, Hanival, puedes venir conmigo-declaro Fluttershy con una risita.  
Hanival inflo los cachetes sonrojándose, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera frustrado, no necesitaba acompañarla, era cierto, pero el resentimiento le decía que sería algo bueno de su parte acompañarla.  
-No dije eso...  
-Pero lo pensaste.  
Hanival dejo salir el aire que habia contenido en sus mejillas y se cubrió el rubor con una pata.  
-Tal vez...  
-¿ósea que no quieres acompañarme?-pregunto Fluttershy maliciosamente.  
-¡No! Si quiero acompañarte-exclamo este de repente sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía-, es lo menos que puedo hacer…  
-¡Ja!-exclamo Fluttershy divertida-, crei que no querias...  
-Bien... bien... si quiero...  
Fluttershy le sonrio y lo abrazo nuevamente.  
-¡Yay! esto sera divertido.  
Hanival rio algo nervioso y luego aparto a Fluttershy.  
Comenzaron la caminata con traspies, ya que Fluttershy seguia un poco cansada, pero Hanival la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.  
A los 20 minutos, Fluttershy miro al nervioso Hanival y rompio el hilo de silencio que habia.  
-¿sucede algo?  
-Eh? Oh, no... estoy fantastico.. solo es... Oh, nada... solo olvidalo.. ¿tu estas bien?-contesto titubeante.  
-Yo si, algo cansada, pero nada evitara que vuelva a ver a Discord.  
Hanival rio nerviosamente, su mente le decia que algo malo pasaría. A veces él pensaba que su verdadero talento especial era predecir catástrofes…  
-Dime, Hanival-dijo Fluttershy de repente-, ¿como obtuviste tu Cutie Mark?  
Hanival miro su marca, un corazon roto, eso le traia un dulce recuerdo.  
-Sonara loco, pero bueno, habia una señora muy enferma del corazon, no me preguntes cómo, porque ni yo lo se, pero tenia desgarrado una parte y bueno... decidi donarle un pedazo del mio...  
-¡eso es posible!-se maravillo Fluttershy.  
-Hum... Mi mamá era una unicornio enfermera muy poserosa, podia sanar cualquier cosa, ese era su talento-Hanival suspiro-... mamá...-sacudio su cabeza lado a lado-. Volviendo a mi relato, donando ese pedazito, yo podria morir, pero aun así, estuve dispuesto a donar ese pedazo, no queria que esa señora, con hijos a los cuales cuidar muriera... Mi mamá, con pesar, me anestecio y me arranco el pedazo con su magia y se lo trasplanto a la señora... sorprendentemente, me desperte sin ningun problema... entonces ahí estaba... mi cutie mark...  
-Wow, eso es...-pero antes de que Fluttershy acabara, un hechizo levitatorio la levanto del suelo.  
-¿¡Creepy Head!?-exclamo Hanival con nerviosismo y sorpresa.  
Era increible, Creepy Head tenia tanto alas como cuerno y atraia a su presa con él... reia cruelmente, sus ojos brillaban de un rojo muy extraño, parecía ser que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía y aparecia un frio terrible…

-¿Fluttershy?-murmuro Discord algo alarmado.  
-¿que pasa Señor Discord?-le pregunto Glitter  
-¡Es Fluttershy!-exclamo Discord.  
Todos lo miraron extrañados.  
-¿que sucede, Discord?-le pregunto Twilight algo preocupada.  
-De alguna manera sé donde esta... -murmuro sorprendido-¡y de alguna manera sé que esta en problemas!-añadio.  
-¡Dun, Dun, Dun, DUUUUN!-Añadio Derpy horrorizada.  
-¿Dijiste que sabes donde esta?-pregunto Rainbow emocionada.  
-¡Siganme!-exclamo Discord-, aferrate Glitter, este sera un viaje movido-le susurro a su amiga, quien se apreto en su pelaje con algo de terror, sumergiendo su rostro en el pelaje del draconequss.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que Discord habia detectado, solo encontraron a Hanival tirado en el suelo con quemaduras y heridas.  
Derpy fue hacia el y de la nada saco un muffin, miro el muffin con nostalgia y lo puso en frente del desmayado Hanival, quien estaba inconciente boca abajo.  
-¡Nooo, pegasa! ¡él es malo!-le advirtio Discord. Derpy hizo una seña con su casco señalando que se cayara y le dio un puñetazo a Hanival. Este se desperto de inmediato y lo primero que vio fue un muffin en perfecto estado fente a él. Se veia delicioso... entonces, una pata gris se lo embutio en la boca.  
Él mastico extasiado, y al levantar la vista, estaba una pegasa gris sonriendole... ¿pero qué tenian sus ojos? detras de ella vio a Discord, lo que lo asusto, a la fastidiosa niñita Glitter en su lomo, una pegasa con una llamativa crin colorida, un pony de tierra que lo miraba algo malhumorado y... ¡sorprendente! una alicornio morada. No sabia de más alicornios que las princesas.  
-Fluttershy...-murmuro Hanival casi sin fuerzas-, Creepy Head se la ha... se la ha llevado...  
-¡Sabia que le harias daño maldito idiota!-exclamo Discord queriendo abalanzarse a Hanival, pero Glitter lo detuvo.  
-No, Señor Discord... esperemos a escuchar su beredicto, ¿no, crees? no es justo jusgarlo mal tan de prisa.  
Discord gruño y se detuvo.  
-Habla-dijo entonces.  
-Creanme...-tosio-... ya no quiero hacerle daño, ¿por qué otra cosa estaria en tan deprimente estado?-Derpy se sento a su lado y lo observo con curiosidad. El Doctor rodo los ojos disimuladamente y Twilight rio-... él me ataco por tratar de salvarla de él... ya no le soy fiel... solo... solo queria ayudarla a encontrarlos...  
-Tranquilo, aqui nadie quiere matarte-le sonrio Derpy.  
-Matarlo, no, ¡pero tal vez mutilarlo!-exclamo Discord.  
-No lo sé, Discord, él parece decir la verdad, ¿no crees que hay que darle el beneficio de la duda…?  
-¡él no merece nuestra piedad!  
-¿no es lo que Fluttershy hubiera hecho? como lo hizo contigo...  
Discord miro a Twilght y bufo.  
-¿sabes a donde se la llevo?-le pregunto.  
-Oh, si lo sé-dijo Hanival animado.  
-¿Pues que esperas?-cuestiono Rainbow-, ¡Llevanos!  
-No creo que él este en buen estado para guiarnos-supuso Twilight observandolo toser sangre.  
-No es problema-anuncio Derpy cargando con algo de dificultad a Hanival-, yo lo llevare.  
-No es necesario...-comento el Doctor, pero Rainbow le interrumpio.  
-¡Bien! Ahora sí, guianos.

-¿Te duele eso, pegasa?-le pregunto Creepy con malicia.  
- si...-lloriqueo la pegasa.  
Creepy habia llevado a Fluttershy a un volcan, se encontraban abajo, Creepy la habia amarrado a una mesa con astillas en todas partes y se habia asegurado de apretarle las patas exageradamente.  
-Oh, bueno-Creepy se aproximo a ella y apreto aun más las correas que la ataban a esa mesa.  
-¿que haras conmigo? ¿que quieres de mi?-sollozo la pegasa.  
-Oh, no te pongas a llorar, linda, que solo te torturare un poco para que tu carne este suave…  
-¡DISCOOOOOOORD!-Lloriqueo la pegasa.


End file.
